


College Life

by FandomsN_Stuff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Acephobia, Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Autism, Autistic Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Biphobia, Bisexual Clary Fray, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Canon Gay Relationship, Confident Alec Lightwood, Daddy Kink, Epilepsy, Epileptic Alec Lightwood, F/F, Gay Alec Lightwood, Homophobia, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Human AU, Kink Shaming, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Pansexual Isabelle Lightwood, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Past Abuse, Polyamorous Jace Wayland, Polyamorous Raphael Santiago, Polyamorous Simon Lewis, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Transgender Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsN_Stuff/pseuds/FandomsN_Stuff
Summary: Clary Fray is a freshman at Idris University, she runs into a stunning group of people. This is their story.





	College Life

**Author's Note:**

> Person - Year - Age - Major  
> Magnus - Senior - 22 - Fashion Design  
> Alec - Senior - 21 - Criminal Law  
> Raphael - Senior - 21 - Criminal Law  
> Jace - Junior - 20 - Criminal Law  
> Simon - Sophomore - 19 - Graphic Design  
> Izzy - Sophomore - 19 - Forensic Pathology  
> Clary - Freshman - 18 - Art
> 
> *The characters will only get a Bachelor's Degree in what they're majoring in. I know for some of the careers (Izzy) you need a Doctorate Degree but I'm too lazy to write that many years of school. I also know getting certain rankings in jobs takes time (Alec, Jace, and Raphael) but they are going to immediately get the desired position, again because I'm lazy*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary is a new student at Idris University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person - Year - Age - Major  
> Magnus - Senior - 22 - Fashion Design  
> Alec - Senior - 21 - Criminal Law  
> Raphael - Senior - 21 - Criminal Law  
> Jace - Junior - 20 - Criminal Law  
> Simon - Sophomore - 19 - Graphic Design  
> Izzy - Sophomore - 19 - Forensic Pathology  
> Clary - Freshman - 18 - Art
> 
> *The characters will only get a Bachelor's Degree in what they're majoring in. I know for some of the careers (Izzy) you need a Doctorate Degree but I'm too lazy to write that many years of school. I also know getting certain rankings in jobs takes time (Alec, Jace, and Raphael) but they are going to immediately get the desired position, again because I'm lazy*
> 
> -*- All my knowledge of epilepsy and autism for Alec will come from medical websites as I have no personal knowledge of it. -*-

Clary Fray was moving into her dorm room at Idris University. She would be sharing with a sophomore, Isabelle Lightwood. She was nervous, it was her first day of college, even if she was just moving in. She hoped her roommate wasn't a bitch. She was walking down the hallway, looking at her schedule, when she ran into a really tall person.

"Oh, hi I'm new here. I can't find my room." Clary blushed. She looked up into the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Let me see you schedule." He took it from her hand. He looked it over quickly before handing it back to her. "You're rooming with my sister. Follow me." The boy doesn't wait for a response he just continues walking in the direction he was going. Clary struggles to keep up with him. His long strides making it difficult to keep up. "Izzy, I found your roommate wandering the halls!" He yelled, pounding on the door. A few seconds later a man with dyed hair and an extreme amount of glitter opened the door.

"Ah, Alexander, my dear." He greeted and kissed him slightly. The couple walked into the room, Clary following hesitantly. She looked around the room and noticed it was a lot bigger than she thought college dorms were. It had two twin size beds, a huge dresser, and two desks. Off to the side their was a bathroom connecting their room to another. The left side of the room was cluttered with clothing and make up. It was being sorted by several people. Clary stood in the middle of the room, looking around awkwardly.

"Hello. I'm your roommate, Izzy Lightwood. We're all in the LGBT dorms so don't worry about hate or something. I'm 19, a sophomore majoring in forensic pathology." A slightly tan women with dark long hair greeted her. She looked like she could be the twin of the man she ran into earlier. She wore a bright red dress with high heels. Her makeup was done to perfection.

"I'm Jace Wayland. I'm Izzy and Alec's adopted brother. I'm bisexual and polyamorous. I'm 20, a junior majoring in criminal law." A man with a muscular build introduced. He had bleached blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm Simon Lewis. I'm Jace and Raphael's boyfriend. I'm transgender, pansexual, and polyamorous. I'm 19, a sophomore majoring in graphic designer." A man with a slightly muscled body and a nerdy t-shirt greeted. He looked to be Latino, with dark brown hair and eyes.

"I'm Raphael Santiago. I'm Jace and Simon's boyfriend. I'm polyamorous, asexual, and homoromantic. I'm 21, a senior majoring in criminal law." A Hispanic man introduced. He was broody and spoke quickly.

"I'm the magnificent Magnus Bane. I'm Alexander's boyfriend. I'm a freewheeling bisexual. I'm 22, a senior majoring in fashion design." This was the Asian man with a lot of glitter that kissed Alexander when they got here. Clary was waiting for the last man to introduce himself. She waited a few seconds and noticed that he had to be pushed slightly before greeting her.

"Oh! I'm Alec Lightwood. I'm Izzy's big brother and Magnus's boyfriend. I'm gay. I'm 21, a senior majoring in criminal law." The man didn't look her in her eyes. He wore a holey sweater and all his clothing was dark. Clary noticed he had a medical bracelet on, but she didn't pry.

"Hi. I'm Clary Fray. I'm bisexual. I'm 18, a freshman majoring in art." Clary was a short redhead with green eyes.

"Nice to meet you. My brother and Magnus are in the room next to us, we share a bathroom, so knock before you go in. Jace, Simon, and Raphael are in room across from us. Now after we all unpack, we're meeting in Alec's room to just hang out and you can get to know us." Izzy explained, sorting through her clothes.

"What time are you going to be coming over?" Alec asked, heading towards his room.

"Around 7. Why?" Izzy asked.

"We want to make sure we're not having sex when you arrive. No need to traumatize her before school starts." Alec replies and goes to his dorm, Magnus not far behind him.

"We'll be here at 7." Jace informs her and the throuple leaves for their dorm.

"Is your brother always that up front?" Clary asks after a few minutes. She had started unpacking her clothing.

"Yeah. You get used to it." Izzy replies shortly. "Anyway, let's finish unpacking. We can't miss the hang out." Clary was about to comment but decided against it and continued unpacking.


End file.
